Heartbroken to Heartless
by DismalOrc29177
Summary: After discovering that Marceline cheated on Finn. Finn spirals into a depression. But after he meets a woman in the forest, would he be able to love again or will he cling to loneliness for the rest of his life? no flames don't like don't read. First fanfic (updated summary).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

After returning from his adventure's with Jake, Finn found himself with nothing to do. This hero who could find adventure right around the corner finally had nothing to do.

"Man I'm bored there's nothing to do today." Finn complained after a couple of hours passed. He sat on the couch, took a deep sigh, and slouched in a bored like position.

Jake who was playing with BMO had made a suggestion. "Why don't you make a surprise visit to your girlfriend." Jake said in a teasing tone with a smug look plastered all over his face.

Finn deeply blushed at the thought of Marceline. After awhile they started to date each other. Finn felt as if he can truly trust her with everything. His life, prized possessions, deep dark secrets." You name it.

Finn took his sword and backpack and ventured out to surprise his beloved. Finn bought a bouquet of flowers as a gift.

When he got to her home he heard sounds of moans and sighs coming from Marceline's bedroom. It was first her and another familiar voice heard throughout the cave.

"Peebles?" He whispered to himself. He started to go into her home stealthily by using the doggy door as he discovers the unthinkable.

He sees Marceline and Princess Bubblegum making out on the bed naked. He just stood there, eyes widened in shock, mouth agape and his body shivering.

It was then the two girls noticed Finn standing there all shocked. It was then they both stood up and postured themselves.

Marceline tried to explain herself but Finn dropped the bouquet and ran away from the cave. As he ran tears cascaded down his face. His chest, feeling pain and he was now running in the forest when he tripped and fell on a log. Rain had started to pour down heavily as Finn lied there, sobbing loudly and pounding the dirt with his fist. His trust in her, his love for her, his happiness just vanishes. The relationship and trust he put in her was... gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Undeniable Proof

After the events that happened so far, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum had put on their clothes and started to search for him. As Marceline followed his scent, the rain starts to wash away his scent. She couldn't find him anywhere.

Marceline covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed. She knew full well that this was her fault, she used his trust and crushed it, and what's worse; she did it right in front of him.

"We'll find him." Princess Bubblegum said. "Why don't we visit the treehouse maybe he ran back there."

Marceline grabbed the princess and flew her to the treehouse. Marceline knocked on the door. Jake answered.

"Hey guys." Jake raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Shouldn't Finn be with you Marcy, he was going to pay you a surprise visit did something happen?" He asks.

"Well we..." They couldn't find the right words to say. If Jake found out he would most certainly be furious. But Marceline interrupted the princess as she tried to explain.

"I CHEATED ON FINN AND NOW HE'S GONE!" Marceline yelled with more tears running down her face.

Jake looked at the both of them with disgust and fury. He knew about Marceline and Bubblegum when they used to date. But now after hearing what they did he slammed the door in their face. "DON'T YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FACES AROUND HERE AGAIN!" He yelled.

Princess Bubblegum led her back to her home after Marceline pleaded Jake to let her in and explain. She sat on her rock hard couch instead of floating as she always did. "Why?" She said softly. "Why did I do this? I broke his heart and now he doesn't want to see me again."

"Finn just needs time." Bubblegum said. "He just needs to be alone right now." And with that Marceline cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile:

Finn sat on a log thinking about what happened. He kept sobbing while clutching his head with his hands.

At the forest there's a woman clad in a sexy black dress that showed her curvy body. She had beautiful turquoise eyes and black hair which was tied to a ponytail. The dress was stained with blood as she killed a deer and started to drink its blood. She then heard a boy sobbing and starts to recognize who he was. Finn the human hero of OOO bold, brave and strong now broken down. She then sensed why he was acting like this; his heart was broken.

Normally she would kill him but she found another use for him. Maybe if she brainwashed him he would be all hers. She walked to him. Finn then started to yell at her "Leave me alone." But the woman had not left him.

"I can see it in your eyes boy, you were betrayed by your beloved and now you try to forget but you can't." She said.

Finn remained silent. This stranger knew about him and Marceline? He couldn't move a muscle. He was shook up from the experience. He needed something but he didn't know what, he was too confused.

"I can see it in your eyes, all that matters is revenge. You want to let them experience the pain and humiliation you felt." She whispered with a devious smirk on her face. They looked into each others eyes and in a second, Finn's pupils turned red.

"Come to me, I'll give you the power you deserve you'll have the vengeance you desire." And with that Finn stood up and walked with her to her hideout.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confessions

Finn had arrived at her hideout. It looked like a cavern and it ran deeper than it looked candles and lanterns filled surrounded the caves from every side.

As they walked in Temptress sensed negative emotions flowing inside him like a river. She smiled at the thought. Seeing how a once great hero is now carefree is now in her clutches. She goes into a room and grabs a set of clothes for Finn. "Put these on. You'll catch a cold if you stay in that outfit."

Finn thanks her for the outfit and goes in another room to put it on. When he came out he was wearing a black tank top with black jeans with a small chain of the side and combat boots. A black trench coat was slung across his shoulders.

Temptress walked to him and smiled "A perfect fit and you look so much better without your hat." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll start first thing in the morning. Let me show you to our room." Finn was too depressed to even say anything. All he thought was what was he going to do.

Several hours passed and Finn had woken up to see Temptress snuggling up to him. She woke up and saw Finn looking at her. She ignores it like it was nothing. She removes her hands from Finn and gets up."Come we're heading somewhere important." Temptress had led him outside where the sun shone on both on their faces.

They walked for several minutes and Finn broke the silence "Why are you helping me?" Finn asked. Out of all the people in the lands, why would someone evil come out from hiding and help the human boy instead of killing him that day.

"I have a personal vendetta on the vampire and her father. When I was young, I had a family, parents and a older sister. My father was a very respected political figure in the Night O Sphere and he rivaled the infamous Hunson Abadeer. My father worked hard to get where he was and he made a lot of sacrifice's to get where he was. The day when they had to elect a leader had came and my father was anxious about how it would turn out. People had mostly voted for my father but somehow the election was rigged for Hunson to win. When he was declared ruler of the Night O Sphere he secretly eliminated any government officials who went against his rule, my father was one of them."

Finn's eyes widened in shock this woman told him that her father was murdered because of his ex girlfriend's father. He felt sorry for this woman.

"My family and I despaired at our loss. We were grief stricken because of that. My mother wept and lied in her bed for months, she took it the hardest. And one night, the weeping stopped, everything was silent. My sister and I went inside her room. And we saw her lying there, she died during the night. We gave her a proper burial."

Finn just had tears flowing down his eyes. Her parents were taken away from her at a young age and what's worse, he fell in love with the daughter of the tyrant who did this.

"My sister and I were forced out in the streets. Nowhere to go, nowhere we could call home. We found a way to escape the Night O Sphere and made new lives in the land of OOO. I lived in this cave from the moment I laid eyes on it.

My sister and I sought to find work in this place. We saw a wanted poster of a criminal, a lot of money to whoever brought her alive. We eventually became bounty hunters seeking low life's for money.

Years later my sister grew insane, her hatred for the Abadeer bloodline was stronger than mine. I tried to help her but I couldn't budge through. She then found the home of Marceline Abadeer and tried to kill her to avenge our family. I ran after her and tried to stop her, but it was too late. A bite mark was on her neck and she was ripped apart right in front of me. From that point on, I swore to my family that I would end the Abadeer bloodline no matter what the cost. My old self vanished, the only thing that mattered was vengeance." Finn understood her intentions fully. It was then Finn had hugged The Temptress from behind.

She blushed slightly because of the hug. His warm embrace filled her with an emotion she had not felt in a long time; love.

They arrived at their destination and Temptress motioned Finn to walk inside the old house. In the middle of the house there was a courtyard with a fountain in the middle by a beautiful fountain with a well located in the middle left.

"What we seek is just below the well."

Temptress said. She used her magic to reveal the cloaked cavern that was near the well.

As they entered the cave, they saw a room filled with weapons as far as the eye can see. With a simulated training room.

The room can perfectly copy an environment to the users liking. The climate, the buildings, the people, it can imitate everything.

"This is where many people who trained here become truly formidable opponents, but due to their overconfidence and indiscipline they all fell to their demise. I believe you can overcome what they could not. Step into the room when you're ready."

Meanwhile:

Jake had came back from his search for Finn so far, he was unlucky. He sat down covering his eyes in exhaustion. BMO had came in to comfort Jake.

"Don't worry Jake, Finn will come back, and everything will be back to normal." BMO said trying to brighten the mood.

"No BMO, knowing him he didn't take it well. Remember how he was rejected by Bubblegum and he was crying on the floor? He stayed there for Glob knows how long, and I had to go find him a new girlfriend, I failed at that and when I came home I see Marcy kissing Finn and they tell me that they're a couple, right in front of my face. Next thing I know Marcy cheats on my bro and now he's gone, I don't think it'll all go back to normal nor can we laugh about this." Jake had said this and his voice was breaking.

"Get some sleep, you can find Finn later in the morning, and you look terrible." BMO had a point, Jake looked awful, he didn't even sleep ever since that fateful night. Jake collapsed onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not adding any commentary on my previous chapters, I'm still working some things out. Well as you're aware this is my first fanfic. I don't want anyone flaming me or saying harsh reviews. I want to personally thank some authors who wrote adventure time fanfics. Firstly, I would name authors but there's too many to name, such as brewer235, horius, bossking109, Alicia vail and so much more. I hope you great authors out there can continue your stories no matter what people say. Personally im a fan. I couldn't review because my device wouldn't let me.**

**Secondly, I personally want to apologize to BossKing 109, the author informed me about our fanfiction is the same, I can assure you all this will be something entirely different from Riot. I feel guilty after discovering and I hope to make amends because of this.**

Chapter 4: Determination

Finn had grabbed the nearby weapons from the shelf and stepped into the training simulator. When he first walked in the rooms original form was a pattern of silver octagons from the ceiling to the floor with energy like pulses flowing at the lines.

A training session started to take place, he could tell just by how the room shifted and expanded into a familiar place.

The Temptress had neutralized the mind control spell that she put on Finn, his eyes were ocean blue again. Unlike other mind control spells that wizards and witches use, she gave him his free will for the time being, if he was to betray her she could just put him in a trance and kill him when it was necessary. What she didn't notice was the boy can actually overpower the trance for a long period of time.

He was in the Candy Kingdom, it was night and the denizen's were in their homes fast asleep and banana guards were patrolling the vicinity.

It was then he heard the Temptress's voice.

"Your objective is to infiltrate the castle and kill the princess without alerting the guards, you may kill them but be quick about it, you don't want to arouse suspicion."

Finn felt uneasy, killing the guards and killing one of his closest friends had him in deep thought.

'Shes one of my best buds why should I do that?' He asked himself. He then thought again.

'No I know why, she put me through so much pain, made me suffer while she stood there just laughing'. A horrid thought came to his mind.

He saw Bubblegum, Marcy and a few people laughing at him, laughing at his misery, his pain, his sorrow, his despair. When the thought vanished, Finn went down to do the deed.

Finn examined the his surroundings, three guards on separate buildings, located in the west, the east and the north, four banana guards patrolling the front, and two patrolling the back. Finn's mission was to go about it stealthily and quietly.

Taking a bow and arrow, Finn aims at the Banana Guard on the north building aimed at his throat and shot it, hitting its mark. The guard dies silently. The guard on the west foolishly left his post leaving the east guard to be completely vulnerable. Finn had a tomahawk and aimed it right at his face the guard fell face down. The west guard came back from his small break, when he entered the roof he was stabbed right in the mouth by Finn, gagging and choking were the sounds the guard could make before his gruesome demise.

Finn then took to the ground to take down the guards patrolling in the back. He took two poison needles and threw it at the guards both needles hit their mark the guards thrashed about violently and died slowly. Remembering the secret entrance Bubblegum showed him, before his search of the Enciridion started he entered the castle through there. Finn had walked in the castle with ease and arrived in Bubblegum's bedroom. He raised his knife and he stabbed her clean in the heart. Now he just had to get out. His training was complete and the simulation room reverted to its original form.

Finn had stepped out of the room heavily panting because of the 'session' he endured.

"It felt so realistic, it was like I did it for real." Finn looked down to the ground at his hands in shock of the experience.

Let's walk back to the hideout, we'll continue later on, you need a little rest after that little tutorial you had. Temptress said.

As they walked Finn saw a carrot on one path and a rabbit in another, he took the carrot and brought it to the innocent animal. Seeing the rabbit hop and eat the carrot was the cutest thing Temptress ever laid eyes on. She might not know it, but the hero's heart was rubbing off on her. Temptress had then asked a question to him.

"Finn you slay evil creatures that terrorize the land am I correct?" Finn looked at her and nodded in response.

"Do you think I'm evil?" Her heart was pulsing faster than before. Why did she feel that way? Could it be that she developed an attraction towards him?

"No you're not evil. You're just misunderstood. I mean if all the things you been through happen to me, I wouldn't blame you if you felt this way." There was a long silence.

As the rabbit finished the carrot and hopped away, Finn breaks the silence.

"I never knew my real parents, when I was a baby I was in the woods, I was forgotten, abandoned and lonely. But there were kind folks who took me in and raised me. They died soon after, and now I live with my adoptive brother." Finn and Temptress stared into each others eyes for awhile and after those awkward minutes they arrive at the hideout and got into their beds and slept into each others arms.

Meanwhile:

Jake had searched for Finn the first moment he woke up but once more he's not having any luck he then goes back home to rest but there was something wrong. The was a sharp pain on the left side of his body in particular, his chest. He falls down with a crash and BMO heard it and decided to investigate. What BMO saw was shocking.

Jake was lying on the middle of the floor not moving a muscle. BMO wanted to call the Candy Kingdom for medical attention but he remembered how was infuriated with the princess that resided there. He then called the rock kingdom to get medical attention. They arrive quicker than expected and did everything they could to stabilize Jake.

BMO waited in the room and hoped that Jake would be ok. BMO tried to calm down about the situation but finds it harder to with every passing minute.

Dr. Princess walked out of the room and BMO got up to ask if Jake was all right.

Dr. Princess had begun to speak "Jake is stabilized, and he's going to be ok, he had a stroke , it was caused by exhaustion and frustration. He needs to rest and relax for awhile." BMO made a 'phew' sound knowing he would be ok.

The news of Jake being hospitalized spread around OOO like wildfire. People from different kingdoms went to give him 'get well soon' cards, fruit baskets and flowers for his recovery and well being.

Lady Rainicorn came in and sobbed lightly. She held his hand and sat down near him. BMO can only watch what was happening in front of him, and the thing that bothered him the most was that Finn was not by their side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunion

Finn had finished another training session in the simulation room. This time it involved enhancing the five senses and awareness of your opponents environment.

Temptress was impressed at how the human's skills improved in the room for a short period of time.

After the end of the training session Finn had came out of the room. He walked to Temptress and asked her a question.

"Is that everything?" He said in a happy tone. He felt calm after being away for awhile, maybe being away was just what he needed.

"Yes, and may I ask you a favor? We need some items for a little something, and the Rock kingdom is where we can get it."

Finn nodded "Sure no problem, I'll be on my way." Temptress stopped Finn before he left the room.

"You forget these, try to wait a bit before you go rushing off." She handed him a list, a pouch of gold and a black cloak. Finn thanked her before he went to his destination.

Finn had arrived at the Rock Kingdom and found a shop. He walked toward a merchant. The merchant's back was facing him.

"Good evening sir, how may I help you?" The merchant asked while organizing the inventory.

"I need to buy some items on this list." Finn said as he handed the merchant the list of items. And as he did that, he realized the merchant was actually a pretty humanoid woman, her hair was long, black, and wild from the left. She wore a green shirt with light blue jeans and a beautiful diamond necklace was around her neck.

"You're not from here are you?" He asked. Most of the people looked like rocks in this place, the merchant looked nothing like a rock.

She smiled answered "No I'm actually a traveling merchant, I'm here because this was a close city.

"Oh so did anything happen around here." He asked. He wanted to talk to someone, it was nice for him to go out and socialize and not training.

"Well I'm not the gossipy type but here goes, this dog Jake had a stroke and now he's in the hospital, we don't know how it happened but everyone's hoping that he'll get better soon."

This news shocked Finn, his brother had a stroke and he wasn't by his side. It sickened him but he decided to hide his emotions.

The merchant came back with the supplies and food in separate bags. He hands her the pouch of gold and thanks her for the items.

"Hope I get to see you again." The merchant waved at him and smiled. He waved back.

Finn rushed his way to the hospital and found Jake's room. He knocked on the door Lady came and opened the door.

"당신은 누구이고 당신은 무엇을 원하는가"

("Who are you and what do you want?") Lady asked.

"I came to see Jake Lady." That said, He removed his cloak and everyone looked in astonishment as they saw him.

핀! 우리는 당신에 대해 걱정했다! 당신은 우리가 당신에 대해 걱정 얼마나 어떤 아이디어가 있습니까! (Finn?! We were worried about you! Do you have any idea how much we worried about you!) Lady yelled. After hanging out

with Lady and Jake, he's understanding Korean quite well.

Finn didn't answer he walked toward Jake and saw him waking up.

"Ugh Finn is that you?" Jake said in a calm, but weak voice.

Finn held his and said softly "It's me man I'm here. Everything's gonna be fine." He had tears streaming down his face.

"Finn why did you leave, why didn't you leave without saying goodbye. I thought something bad happened to you, and ever since I found what really happened, I just wanted to see you again." Jake looked at him and waited for his answer.

"Jake, it was all too much for me. When Marcy cheated on me I just couldn't keep it together, and I can't forgive myself for doing what I did to you all. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I know that now and after that stroke you had, I don't think I can be forgiven." All looked at him in pity and in sorrow. Each of them pictured what would happen if the same thing happened to them.

"Finn there were so many things besides your disappearance that caused me to collapse, don't blame yourself for everything. Now that that's out of the way what are up to?" Finn took a deep breath and he spoke.

"I've been staying with a friend. She's really nice. He couldn't let Jake know the whole truth. What would happen if he did.

"Oh that's nice, I hope things will work out soon, but promise me one thing."

"Anything man, I owe it to you." Finn started to smile, knowing his brother was still alive.

"Promise me you'll come home soon. Don't disappear like last time, at least drop by for awhile to visit. When you're ready please come home."

Finn nodded and let go of his hand. He then smelled something similar: strawberries and bubblegum.

"I'll see you all soon, I had to get a couple of things for her and I can't keep her waiting." Finn was about to leave the hospital and get as far away as possible.

"I'll see you soon, take care." And with that, Finn put on his hood, and walked out.

In the middle of the forest, Finn saw Temptress from a distance, sitting on a rock near a sparkling river.

"Sorry for being late, here's the things you wanted me to get." Finn handed the bags to the Temptress and she thanked him with a kiss to the cheek.

"I have a question for you." Temptress looks at Finn and smiles at him.

"Anything Finny." Her hands were on her hips.

"I never got to know your name."

"My name is Lucia darling, would you accompany me to the hideout?" She asked. Finn didn't want to say no to her but he wasn't oblivious to the situation at hand.

"I can't I'm being shadowed, someone's following me and they're not too far behind. I'll see you at the hideout later."

Lucia had then used her magic to disappear and she uttered the words "Until we meet again."

Finn then turned around and clenched his fists.

"I know you're there come out now."

And with those words spoken, two silhouettes emerge from the shadows and walk toward Finn. He growled in anger and he said two words in pure disgust.

"Marceline... Bubblegum."


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to thank all the people who followed, faved, read, and reviewed. I brought up this chapter, but I have to warn you a fight's gonna happen and some extreme drama. I'm not sure if you'll like this story but I promise you it'll get better. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Deadly Encounter

Finn was standing in front of the two women who played with his emotions, betrayed him and put him through hell. And the fact that they were together only made his anger flare even worse than it was before.

"Why are you here?" He said this in a hostile tone. He tried to resist the urge to run toward them and make them feel his pain. He wants to wait just when the time is right.

"Finn, we came to bring you home, we don't wanna hurt you again." Marceline said in a scared voice. Her body was trembling in fear. She didn't want to accept it, but the hero she loved was gone, all because of her.

Finn chuckles a bit "All evidence points to the contrary Marcy, you should know that." Finn wasn't going home just yet. He had to take of his objectives.

"Finn we don't want to use force, please come home we're sorry for what we did, it was a mistake, we really-" Princess Bubblegum's sentence was interrupted.

"Stop lying! Both of you! You really think that I would let this slide as if nothing happened?! Jake had a stroke trying to search for me, and I wasn't by his side! You take me for an idiot, use me like a plaything, and throw me around like a toy! When I finally fell in love with you Marceline, you were the one that I needed the most after Bubblegum rejected me! I trusted you, and you went behind my back in the worst way! I'm not going back, not with any of you!" Finn screamed at them. His face was red with anger, and his expression was even worse. That cold glare only sent shivers down their spines.

Lucia was watching everything from a distance sitting on top of a tree wanting to see if Finn's training would pay off.

'Now Finn show them what you can do.' She thought.

On her right she saw two Banana Guards making their way to restrain Finn.

"You don't want to this." Finn spoke to them all.

But the Banana guards foolishly went along to capture the hero, and he responded by unsheathing his sword. The guards took out their candy spears and held it toward his neck, with one swipe Finn breaks the spears and jumps over them. The guards then tried to attack him with his fists but they utterly fail as Finn dodged every swing. He bashed one guards head on a nearby tree and kneed him in the ribs, he falls down and tries to breathe the second banana guard puts Finn in a bear hug but Finn was able to slip his hand through and punched the guard repeatedly without any mercy or regret. The guard fell to his knees and released him. Finn slashed at his face and kicks him on the ground. The other Banana Guard who recovered from the breathless experience has met his demise when he ran his blade through his chest.

Both Bubblegum and Marceline looked in horror at what they witnessed. Finn had murdered two guards.

This made Lucia look in amazement. 'Now then, Finn didn't really give his all, and the guards barely even scathed him. He's actually improving.' She thought

Finn looks at the two girls in anger as he walked menacingly toward the two.

"You should've called them off Bonnie." Finn said through gritted teeth. Marcy was dashing in front of Finn and tried to punch him in the face, but he dodged the attack and counters with a knee to her stomach and a backhand fist, her back hits the tree as a result. Bubblegum pulled out her sword, she remember's when she first wielded the blade when the army of penguin's invaded her kingdom.

"Please don't do this, just stop!" Finn didn't listen Finn used his sword to cut the hand of the princess, she held her hand in pain, her grip of the sword loosened, which gave Finn the opportunity to punch her in the face, sweep kick her to the ground and the swords hilt to knock her out.

Marcy charges at Finn and flies him in the air, however it made him furious. He thrashed about kicking and punching when he got to the stomach he wrapped his legs around her waist and restrained her legs they were falling to a branch and Marcy slams onto it head first. The slam was so bad, the branch broke on her head and she was dropped to the ground head first by this falcon drop.

Finn released his grip on the vampire. Marceline was seriously dazed, her head was throbbing in pain. Finn walked toward her and kicked her face so hard that her body flew and broke a tree.

Lucia's eyes widened in shock 'I've never seen this much strength in anyone. He dropped her head first to the ground. And she still stands. Well, she is a vampire after all, she can withstand almost everything. Garlic and sunlight aren't helping her much. Now then, what will you do next Finny.'

Finn walked toward Marcy, where her body laid there. She could barely move. Finn was sitting so he could look at her face.

"You're not even worth it. Killing you now would be a waste of time. I have killed two guards and because of that the little princess, and you would consider me a criminal from on. I did this act to you, and now you have the resolve to stop me, even if you have to kill me. That's the exact reason I'm letting you and Bonnie live. To stop me you have to kill me, nothing else. For now, cling to your miserable, wretched lives, without honor or dignity. And one day, when you feel the same pain I feel, face me and don't hold anything back. The next time we meet, it will be worse." Marcy had then slipped into unconsciousness.

Finn wanted to leave her in the forest and let the sun kill her and stab Bubblegum in the chest. Instead he took them to a nearby cave treated their wounds and left baskets of fruit for them. Then he gave a proper burial to the two Banana Guards that attacked him. He felt bad for the guards, they were just doing their job. Perhaps his hero heart was not far gone. Maybe it's still there for some reason, trying to release him from his despair.

Finn walked back to the hideout and slept in his bed. A tear falls down from his eye because of what he did. He knew full well it was cold and ruthless to fight his best buds like that, even if they did something extremely wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**To all readers this is chapter 7. Warning ya there's lemon in this chapter. As always, review, read, fave, follow and please no harsh comments.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Recovery

Princess Bubblegum woke up to a feeling of pain in her hand and a ringing in her head. Her vision was reduced to a slight blur for a couple of seconds.

Her memory then became clear on what happened that night. She hugged her knees in sorrow. She knew this partly her fault.

Marcy had woken up a few minutes after Bubblegum. Her head was screaming in pain. She clutched her head with her head as the pain started to course.

She then remembered what Finn had said to her that night, his words kept repeating in her head, haunting her thoughts.

'You have the resolve to stop me, even if you have to kill me. That's the exact reason I'm letting you and Bonnie live. To stop me you have to kill me, nothing else. For now, cling to your miserable, wretched lives, without honor or dignity.'

Those words, how he said it, how it made her feel. She silently sobbed at the thought.

She looked up and noticed it was morning, the cave she was in blocked out the sunlight. She looks on her left and finds a basket full of red fruits on one side, random colored fruits on the other.

She takes one of the baskets and sucks the red out of it. Bubblegum then walked to her and said something that could calm her down.

"Marceline, Finn isn't a criminal, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Wait a minute, he murdered two of your guards, and you're saying he's not a criminal?! Just what are you talking about?! " She asked in both a confused and angered tone.

"Those guards were clones, I recently made a cloning device and had a Banana Guard be a subject. It was a success. Finn didn't kill anyone real, he only kill copies. Once killed they revert back to fluids after thirty minutes."

Marcy was relived to hear that Finn wasn't dubbed a wanted criminal but no matter what the cost, she was going to talk to Finn and make things right. She knows it won't be easy, she just needs to be strategic about how she was going to do it.

"Bonnie I need you to help me get to Finn." She said in a serious tone.

"Marceline do you even remember what happened the last time we saw him?! He tried to kill us in cold blood?!" She argued.

"If Finn wanted to kill us, he would've done it last time!. Who else would've put us in this cave and leave food for us?! He just couldn't do it, deep down he still has a soft side for us. I need to get through to him."

Bubblegum could only stand there and not argue, she had somewhat of a point here and there. Finn had the choice of killing those two, the lecture he gave to Marcy was just a façade.

"Ok fine. What's is it that you need?"

Bubblegum asked. And with her question Marcy had explained her plan. Every detail, the timing, the motive's. This plans sounds foolproof but the question is, could she accomplish the serious task, could Finn forgive her?

Meanwhile:

Finn woke up and saw Lucia making breakfast for the two of them. On that plate were three fluffy pancakes, two strips of bacon and eggs were prepared.

Lucia noticed Finn and smiled "Good morning Finn, did you sleep well?" She asked. She set the plates on the table. She sat close to him. A little too close to be exact.

"Eat up sweetie, we have a big day ahead of us." Finn seemed to be surprised, he never saw Lucia act this cheerful before, considering they met not too long ago. Finn tasted the breakfast that Lucia made, it was delicious and way better than Jake's cooking.

"Lucia this is delicious, I may have eaten these before, but you actually make them a lot better." Lucia had blushed at his comment, considering she hunted animals to feed herself, and it was a long time since she cooked.

"Once we're finished, we're heading to the hot tub, we need to get ourselves washed, and its a chance for you to relax. It's my gift to you." Lucia wanted to use this opportunity to get a little closer to Finn.

Once they finished their breakfast, Finn and Lucia went to the hot tub to relax, they both stripped naked and went inside.

Once they entered the tub, a deep sigh can be heard inside the cave, Finn and Lucia started to have their little conversation. Finn was one who broke the silence.

"I never thought this would happen to me, all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know, how we met and got close to each other for the first time. We even sleep in the same room, on the same bed." That never occurred to Finn until now.

"Well I guess you're right I can't believe it either."

"By the way, where did you get the outfit from? I mean you gave me men's clothing and all I saw around this place was the opposite." Finn said trying not to offend her.

"Well, my sister loved to sew in her spare time, it seems that she was skilled in men's clothing." She smiled at him.

"Oh ok then." Finn looked down in sadness.

"Finn what's wrong?" Lucia asked looking concerned.

"It's just that, all of this is just too much, I saw Marcy and Bubblegum again, they wanted me to come home, but I refused and fought them. I told them they weren't even worth it, but the guards, they weren't so lucky."

From that point Lucia decided that she was going to do something about Finn's little depressive state and make Marcy and Bubblegum feel his pain later on.

Lucia got closer and hugged Finn, her breasts were rubbing against his chest, he was getting an erection from the intense feeling.

Impulsively, Finn started to use his member to rub her pussy. She moaned at the feeling.

"Lucia, I'm getting an erection, you have to leave before I do something bad." Finn hips were moving on their own as his member was grinding against her folds making her moan. Lucia grabbed his head and kissed him hard, she stuck her tongue inside his mouth, he gladly let her tongue in as they fiercely danced around, making them both moan.

"Finn please, don't stop I want this."

She bucked her hips in response to the grinding, they stopped kissing to catch their breath.

"Finn stick your finger in there and lick it." Both Lucia and Finn were lost in their sexual fantasies.

Finn stuck two fingers in her while licking her pussy. She gripped his hair and moaned in pleasure.

"Ohh you taste so good Lucia. Can I lick you more?"

"Yes! Yes! Keep going Finn don't stop I'm getting close."

Lucia couldn't take it, she tried to hold it but she came in his mouth. Finn happily swallowed her juices and licked it all off.

"Finn, I can't take it, put it in already." Lucia spread her legs as wide as she could and Finn gripped her hips.

He slowly put his boner inside her. They both moaned loudly, Lucia hugged Finn and wrapped her legs between his waist and dug her nails into his back. He didn't care, he wanted to fuck Lucia hard.

He began to thrust into her slowly, breaking her hymen. She screamed at the feeling. Finn stopped thrusting after that for a few seconds.

Lucia tightened her legs around his waist. "No, keep going don't stop." She said desperately to get him to thrust. Her pussy felt slimy and tight.

Lucia succeeded in making him continue, it hurt but it felt so good. She kissed and bit his neck, making Finn moaned in response.

Finn began to fondle her breasts and massaged it and roughly squeezed it. "Lucia, baby I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna cum." Finn was pounding and pounding her pussy harder and faster.

"Let it go inside me Finn, please let's cum together." Lucia was screaming and growling at the feeling.

"LUCIA, I'M CUMMING!" Finn screamed.

"OHH YES FINN!" She yelled.

They couldn't hold it in, it was too much, with a couple more thrusts they came together. They were both panting in exhaustion. Finn and Lucia got out of the tub and dried off. It was then Finn carried Lucia to their room and placed her on the bed. They covered each other in blankets and slept in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about this chapter, I had a better version of it but I erased it by accident, hopefully you the readers would be fine with it as it is now.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Realistic Nightmare

Lucia woke up to a special feeling all over her body, Finn's member was inside her and their arms were wrapped around each other. Lucia slowly moved away from Finn so she wouldn't disturb him. Now that she had the morning to herself it was time to put her plan into action.

'Time to put my plan into action all I need is DNA from the vampire and the wad of gum. Maybe Finn's sword could help me, its the important part of the ritual.'

She took out his sword and found a small piece of gum just hanging on the tip.

'It must've been from her hand, when Finn cut it.' She thought.

Lucia put on her clothes and went to the forest where the fight happened. She looked at the broken branch and examined it. She found a single strand of Marcy's hair and took it from the branch.

'Now to head back to the hideout, where I can perform the ritual, and then I can see what their true fears are.'

She went to a part of a cave where nothing was there but six candles that burned different colors and formed a circle.

She drew a symbol on the ground, resulting in the flames to form a beautiful rainbow like circle and burn the symbol. She dropped the DNA of the two girls in the symbol, making it incinerate.

'Now once they sleep, their nightmares will feel like reality and I get to see everything.'

Meanwhile:

After what happened last night, Marcy and Bubblegum had decided to go their separate ways and head back to their homes Bubblegum was the first to fall asleep.

Bubblegum's dream:

She dreamed about her beloved Candy Kingdom. About how the people were smiling, the children playing around, all positive things about her kingdom. She was somehow, transported to the Cotton Candy Forest. She walked toward the Candy Kingdom entrance and what she saw frightened her.

Bubblegum saw her city or what was left of it reduced to ruins. Her citizens were dead at her feet and and buildings were either burning, or collapsed. Children were desperately shaking their parents bodies for them to wake up, oblivious to the fact that they're dead. The only building that stood firm was the Castle. She looked in the air and saw a black shadowy figure summoning lightning from the palm of its hand, creating a great lightning ball. It pointed its direction at the Castle and within a blink of an eye, an explosion impacted the kingdom, as well as a handful of survivors.

Surviving the explosion, the princess looked around in horror as her kingdom was turned to ash and dust, right in front of her. It was then something invaded her mind.

"Why did you leave us princess?"

"You left us to die princess."

"This is all your fault princess."

"Why didn't you stop it?" And so much more horrid voices rung through her head. She clutched it, she wanted the voices to stop. She wanted to say it wasn't her fault but she fell to her knees and let out a loud wail as she saw her beloved kingdom destroyed. The black figure started to descended its way toward her.

It was then the figure was familiar, as he came out of the smoke her eyes widened and her mouth was agape.

"F... Finn?" She said. Her voice was filled with sadness and fear. She saw her best friend and hero destroy her once great kingdom.

He had a smirk on his face and pulled out his sword, he raised it high, ready to finish her.

"Good riddance." That all she heard when the sword came down and hit its mark, at that moment, Bubblegum woke up screaming. Peppermint Butler rushed to the room, he saw the princess crying loudly. And for that night, the butler did what he could to comfort her.

Back to Lucia:

'Her kingdom, she truly cares about her people, like my father did.' She shook her head to get rid of the thought.

'Never mind her now, it's time to deal with the vampire, what are you true fears you undead freak.'

Marceline's dream:

She was standing in a post apocalyptic OOO and she remembered her surroundings, it was when she was a child, being around Simon before he became the Ice King. She sees Simon putting on the crown and going insane, murmuring about 'secrets of frost' and how it would save them all.

From her left, she saw green slimy creatures making their way towards Simon. In an attempt to defend himself, Simon had blasted them with beams of ice, freezing them in place.

Then a couple of others from all sides had tried to charge him like the others did. And with the situation at hand, one of the mutants grabbed him and the rest dog piled on him and when they got up Marcy saw something shocking, she saw the Ice King, or what was left of him on the ground, lifeless. She then saw the mutants going after her. She ran as far as she could, and the next thing she knew, she was surrounded as well. She hit one of the mutants right in the face, it didn't even flinch. She never thought that she could be weak and helpless.

On her right she saw her friends, suffering the same fate as the late Ice King. When the mutants started to feast on their meal, she woke up instantly. Gripping her comforter tightly, she looked around the room and outside her window, what she experienced was just a horrible nightmare. She easily went back to sleep.

Back to Lucia:

'That's not really much of a true fear to me. Maybe if I made things a little more interesting.' Lucia then kicked her nightmare's up a bit.

Marceline's dream (again)

Marcy was flying over OOO at night, seeing the stars glitter and shine in the sky. For neither reasons she could explain or understand, she flew to the Tree Fort and heard moaning and sighs across the room. She flew to the top window and she couldn't believe what she saw. Finn was having sex with another woman. It was then they spoke to each other.

"Ohh Finn, what if Marcy finds out about this? What if we get caught?" The woman asked in a playful tone.

"She won't find out I promise, now let me take care of you." Finn said it like he was confident about not having Marcy find out.

This made Marcy cry in realization. She felt the same emotional pain he felt when he discovered what happened between Marcy and Bonnie. Her guilt escalated on a whole new level. She felt as if she neglected a huge burden in her life and now, it came back to bite her.

End dream

She woke up from her nightmare and rushed to her kitchen. She needed something to eat. She grabs the bowl of strawberries from the fridge and sucked the red off. All she needed was time and patience. She was going to apologize and explain herself. Even if it meant putting her life at risk. She loves Finn and all the threatening comments he said weren't true. Her Finn was still there, she just needed to reach him. And so she waited for her plan to go in full motion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Truth

Lucia had finished her ritual and walked back to her room, it was then she saw Finn put his clothes on. Stretching and yawning, Finn turns his head to Lucia and smiled.

"Lucia can I ask you something?" Finn wanted to take her somewhere but wanted to ask her first.

"Sure Finn, what's on your mind?" She smiled at him. After having Finn around her, she felt as if he made her a new life. Giving her a chance to start over.

"I promised Jake I would visit him at least a couple times. I was wondering if you like to come along, I really want to introduce you to him. Finn wanted to visit him, and he wanted to see his brother get along with his new lover.

"Aww sure, it'll be fun, at least we can do something else besides training." Lucia hugged his arm and they began to walk toward the tree fort.

Once they arrived, Finn had knocked on the door, once it was answered, they looked at a healthy Jake smiling at them.

"Finn, it's good to see you again, and who might this be?" Jake said in a friendly tone.

"Jake this is Lucia, she is the friend I was staying with for awhile. Lucia this is my brother Jake.

"Well I must say its nice to meet you Jake." Lucia held out her hand.

"The pleasures all mine Lucia, won't you come in?" Jake motioned both Finn and Lucia to come in.

"I don't mind at all thank you Jake." Both of them entered the tree fort and sat down. Jake made some tea for the three of them.

"Listen I wanna thank you for taking care of him, he's been going through a rough moment and he needed someone to get him back on his feet." Jake said. He was really grateful that someone, a stranger would help Finn.

"You're welcome Jake, and it was actually nice, him and I are getting along well." She said while smiling at Finn and holding his hand.

Jake had then asked a question. "So how're you holding up man?"

"I'm all right, I moved on now."Finn answered. Finn didn't want Jake to know about how he moved on, or what happened when Marcy and Bubblegum.

"Oh that's good, there was something I want to say but I don't think you would want to go." Jake scratched the back of his head.

"What is it?" Finn asked. Deep down he had a feeling that he knew what it was, but he wanted to confirm it by listening to him."

"There's a party at the Candy Kingdom and I was wondering if you would come over."

"A party at the Candy Kingdom? Forget it, after what happened, I don't wanna see them." Finn crossed his arms, indicating he's sticking with his statement.

"I'll talk to him, maybe I can persuade him." Lucia whispered to Jake, he nodded in agreement as he went to the Candy Kingdom.

"Finn, I know you really hate her for what happened, but I always wanted to go to a formal party. Finn, please go with me." She pleaded. It was true what she said. In her youth, she was barely allowed to go out of the house, much less go to a formal, her sister however, was the opposite of her.

"Lucia, I'll go. But I'm only doing this for you and only you." He looked at her right in the eye and said those words.

Finn went to his closet and took out a black suit and tie. He puts them on and walks downstairs.

Lucia was covered in yellow smoke as a purple dress appeared on her body.

He took her hand. "Shall we go?" Finn said this in a cheerful and happy tone. He didn't want his grudge to mess up their night, he loved her and he was going to put all that aside just for tonight.

And so they rode Jake to the Candy Kingdom. Once they entered the castle, the place was filled with pink decorations and a table of refreshments on the left.

They saw either candy people or people from other kingdoms with their dates. Finn and Lucia had started to slowly dance together.

After five slow songs, they snuck their way to the balcony, unaware that a certain princess was spying on them.

Bubblegum got on her phone and called Marceline.

"Marceline Finn is at the kingdom, but he's with someone else."

"What do you mean? Tell me exactly what you know." Marcy wanted to know every detail, no one gets between her and Finn.

"I see them dancing together, they're laughing, having a good time." Bubblegum was concerned with Marceline. She never lost her cool like that before, even from a long distance, she could feel her fuming with rage.

"Which part of the castle are they in now?!" Marcy was yelling at this point.

"I don't know but maybe the balcony would be a..." Her sentence wasn't finished, Marceline hung up the phone and flew as fast as she could to the kingdom. Her plan never even happened. The traps she set in the forest were now wasted, capture and restraining the hero was out of the picture, she now has to restrain him herself.

Finn and Lucia were at the balcony gazing at the full moon and the glittering stars surrounded the nocturnal sky.

"I'm glad you came with me Finn, I'm having the best time with you." Lucia and Finn held hands and looked at each other as the moon made their eyes glisten.

"Lucia I'm really happen you came into my life, I never thought I'd smile like this again but you helped me through it, I love you so much Lucia."

"I love you too Finn." They leaned forward to kiss each other, but as soon as their lips were inches from the kiss Marcy flew forward and tackled Finn, and flew him toward the forest. Lucia, knowing full well the situation, she goes to the crash site and see what will this encounter turn into.

Disoriented by the crash, both Marcy and Finn got up from the crash and looked at each other, tension and hostility can be sensed whenever those two meet. Like oil and water, they don't mix.

"You again?! I thought you learned your lesson from last time, I don't ever wanna see you!" Finn's lovely evening turned into dust.

"Finn I want to tell you the truth, it's not what you think!" Marcy was trying to reason with him but she still couldn't budge through.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance, I'd be better off knowing that you're dead!"

"But you couldn't do it could you?! You made up this whole criminal and killing thing up! If you wanted to kill me, you would've done it at that night. So why didn't you?!"

"I don't owe you an explanation! As if what you're saying really matters!"

"Finn I just want to talk to you, I want to tell you what really happened, but you've been disappearing on me!"

"Maybe it's because I don't wanna see you and that I hate you more than anything!"

"If you hate me, then try to kill me here and now, or are you too scared?!"

"You don't know how long I wanted to do this!" Finn and Marcy ran at each other.

Marcy flew over Finn's head and grabbed his hair ,Finn jumped to give her a head butt it hit her right in the nose, she lost grip of his hair and covers her nose. Finn then punched her in the stomach a few times, Marcy was able to counter a fist and threw him to the tree. It was then tree roots emerged from the ground and wrapped itself on his body, arms, and legs. He struggles to break free but fails.

"Finn please, listen to me, I need to tell you this, and then if you want, I'll leave you alone, I promise." Marcy said this in a desperate attempt to listen to her. In a shocking surprise, Finn stopped resisting, he wanted Marcy to disappear from his life.

"Fine, but make this quick." Finn said in a serious tone.

Marceline took a deep breath, and with that, she finally spoke.

"When you were on an adventure with Jake, Bonnie called and she was sad about something. I invited her to my home and talked for awhile. She explained about a guy named Braco and how she couldn't be with him because of her responsibilities. She remembered how you tried to win her for two years. All of her royal duties kept pressuring her and eventually piled up to a point where she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to get away. We talked about our love life and then we remembered how we were in love. But we called it off because of our responsibilities on ruling our kingdoms. We just kissed and things got out of hand. I never wanted it to go that far. It was wrong and I wish I could've prevented it, but I couldn't. I want us to start over, I... I want to be with you again, I want to be with the man I truly love, please, I'm... I'm so sorry Finn. I was a horrible person to you and I deserved everything that happened to me. And I'm asking if you would find it in your heart to forgive me, Finn I need you."

Finn had to take a minute to take all of this in. She actually confessed that she needed him in his life. He couldn't believe what she said, he wanted to say that she was lying but after the threats he made and the fighting they got into, she was actually determined to talk to him, even if it cost her a lot of things, including her life. He just remained where he was.

"I don't know if I can. I needed someone after Bubblegum constantly rejected me, and you went behind my back, I don't wanna make that same mistake again, and I met this girl Lucia and I love her. She trusts me, she loves me for who I am, she helped me up when I was down, and she understands me better than you ever did. And I feel the same way about her."

Marcy was beginning to cry "What's so different about her than us?"

"She never tried to hurt me. She is faithful to our relationship and we share a special bond." Lucia then came out of hiding.

"Finn do you really mean all that?" She said coming out of the shadows.

She broke Finn out of his restraints and hugged him.

"I meant every word of it Lucia, I can't imagine life without you."

With that said Lucia teleported her and Finn back to the Tree Fort and went to the bedroom and slept in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Thing of The Past

By the next day, it was dawn and the sun wasn't up. Finn decided to head to the Ice Kingdom to see if the Ice King stole any princesses. Looking in his castle, what he sees surprises him, he sees no princesses locked in their cages.

Finn had left the Ice Kingdom to wander around, find adventure. On his right he saw Marcy just standing there. The sun was starting to rise. He knew full well what happens, once the sun rises, she'll be dead in a few minutes. After seeing Marcy about to commit such an act, he knew what he had to do, he had to save Marcy.

Finn rushed to get her out of the way she carried her and ran to a cave. Setting her down to the cold ground, Finn had started to catch his breath.

"Why were you out there?! You know the sun can kill you, have you lost your mind?!" He yelled. Wait a minute, he yelled? After the fake threats and true anger he was yelling at her for trying to kill herself?

"That's the point Finn, I can't take it anymore! I had a chance at true love and I blew it! I just want to make the pain go away, as if anyone cares about me anymore!" Marcy folded her arms and sat down.

"Marcy, that's not true. Even after what happened between us a part of me still us to make things back to normal." The truth was finally revealed, even after what she did, Finn still cared about her.

"I thought you wanted me dead, I thought you still hate me even after what I did." Marcy looked at Finn with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to hurt you because you broke my heart, but the truth is after I heard what you said, I just didn't feel that angry anymore. Marcy, you been through a lot and I said that I don't know when you said that you were sorry. Marcy I'm just confused I need time to think."

Her eyes widened "Do you still, love me?"

"I can't do this to Lucia. I trust her and she trusts me, I won't betray her and I know deep down she wouldn't either." He said with determination in his eyes.

"Finn can we at least be friends?" She sniffled.

"Yes, just friends. Nothing else but friends." She hugged him and thanked him a couple times. He had no choice but to return the hug. During those moments he feels something that he shouldn't feel, her breasts were rubbing against his chest, he stayed firm, controlling his sexual feelings and ignoring his erection.

"Marcy I have to go, we'll sort things out soon, hopefully we can work something out, and promise me you won't kill yourself, I don't wanna live with the burden of having a best bud kill herself because of me." She nodded she made a promise to Finn, and even though their friendship is on a rocky road, they will do right by each other.

Finn walked home to his tree fort. He opens the door slowly to not wake anyone up. Seeing he had nothing to do and smelling himself, he decided to take a shower.

As the water falls down on his body Finn had so many serious thoughts on his mind. His mind was flowing with a lot of confusing thoughts. All of it had one person in particular, Marceline.

'I don't believe this, after what happened between me and Marcy, saving her and talking to her. But that can't be it, something felt off when she hugged me. I felt like I wanted to kiss her, take off our clothes and...NO! NO! Lucia is my girlfriend, I can't do that to her. She and I already went tier 15. I don't think I could date both of them... could I? No that's not right, I love Lucia and nothing should change that.'

He then felt a pair of cold hands wrapped around his chest and luscious breasts pressing on his back.

"Mind if I come in?" Lucia said in a sweetly seductive tone. She started to lean in and lick his neck. Finn moaned at the feeling, her tongue felt so good. Once she was finished, Finn turned around and kissed her roughly. His tongue entered her mouth easily and he squeezed her ass, massaging it roughly.

She moaned in his mouth at the feeling. And she moved her hips back and forth, she was teasing his erection. Finn wanting to pay her back, moved them to a new position, he pressed her back to the shower wall and his hands were on her thighs, while Lucia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Take me you naughty boy." Lucia whispered. She moaned in fiery pleasure when he pressed himself inside her. She felt tight, wet, and hot. When he started to move, lust and pleasure surged through their bodies. They started fucking each other roughly, both felt like they didn't want this to end, the feeling was so good. Their lips met once more, their tongues danced around fiercely.

He pounded and thrusted inside her. The sounds of moans and love making echoed in the bathroom. They kept at it until within a few moments they came together. Large drops of cum fell down on the shower floor and falling down the drain.

They were panting in each others arms, and their eyes were filled with love for one another, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Aww look at us we're all dirty." Lucia said in a playful tone. She was right, their cum was all over their legs.

"Why don't we take care of that." Finn replied. With that said, they began to wash each others bodies.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Swirling Thoughts

After the quick visit with Jake, they began to venture and head back to the hideout. A lot of things were piling up on his mind. After the encounter with Marceline, Finn was confused about what had happened, she was going to kill herself for what she did, He then confessed even though what happened between them, he still cared about her although, he needed time to think about it.

Finn sighed, he knew full well that he was in a predicament, two girls, one that he currently loves, and one; his old flame who broke his heart, and wants to commit suicide because of that. They have one thing in common, their love for the hero.

But it wasn't just that, Lucia's family was torn apart by Marcie's father. It was never Marcie's fault entirely, her father was the perpetrator. The leader behind the family conspiracy, he clawed his way up by eliminating every person who opposed him. Government officials, ambassador's, and every individual who had power in the Night O Sphere. All were forced to bow down to his rule or suffer.

Once they entered the hideout, Finn needed to clear his mind. He needed to get things flowing straight but he didn't know how to go about it, not yet at the least. He informed Lucia about his departure and sought out to do the unthinkable, he wanted to see Marceline.

Seeing her house from a distance, Finn rushes to get there. Once he arrived, he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Finn looks at the window upstairs only to see Marcy peeking outside her window to see who it was. She flew to the door and opened the door and squeezed Finn into a hug.

"Oh Finn, I missed you so much." He felt tears flowing down her face onto his shirt.

'What have I got myself into.' Finn thought. There was something about it that he didn't like.

"May I come in Marcy, I wanna talk to you." Once she heard those words, she grabbed his arm and motioned him to come in. They both sat on the lumpy couch and spoke to each other.

"Marcy, I've been thinking, I came to say I'm sorry, for what I said and what I've done. I don't know what was I thinking, maybe I was just so angry about what happened, I could've just moved on and get over it, but I chose to get back at you for what you've done." Finn had said this in a sympathetic tone. He pictured himself in Marcie's position and how she felt.

"Finn, I should be the one to apologize about everything." Marcy replied. She knew she drove him into this, but after experiencing the drama and sadness, she didn't know anymore.

"You've already did that, You told me last night, I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did entirely, but I wanna be friends again."

His sentence said, Marcy wrapped Finn in a hug. Thoughts of lust in Finn's mind appeared once more. He was growing worried about himself, or what he might do to others.

'Marcy, her hugs feel nice, her breasts are pressing on my chest... NO! I won't let that happen! I won't have sex with Marcy, especially that I'm with Lucia.' Finn hugged her back, feeling remorse after transpiring events.

His thoughts were soon in a daydreaming state. Finn pictured both Marceline and Finn naked, hugging, touching each other. Kissing with their tongues sloppily moving around their mouths, sounds of moans and pleasure filling the room. His member inside her pussy, just fucking her hardly until they both released. He banished all those thoughts from his mind and snapped back to reality.

"We'll meet soon Marcy, I promise." Finn left her home and walked back to the hideout. When he entered, he sees Lucia looking at the ground with concern.

"Lucia what's wrong?" He asked, he didn't like seeing Lucia like this. He always wanted to see her smile, but there was something off about her mood, although Finn couldn't put his finger on it.

"Finn, since I know about your past relationship with the vampire, I can see something in your eyes. You still love her don't you, Finn I love you so much even if you say yes to my answer. I want you to do something that no one would ever consider."

"Lucia, what do you want me to do?" Finn asked. He didn't like where this was heading but at least he was able to hear her out.

"I want you to date us both. I want you to be happy, even if that dreadful vampire killed my sister, I'm willing to let you date her for awhile."

"Lucia it feels wrong to me, I don't want to cheat on you, not ever." Finn wanted to have a comfortable relationship with Lucia. Even if they both agreed on the subject at hand, he didn't want her to be left out of anything at all.

"Finn, please do this for me, I hate sensing your thoughts being confused in this ridiculous love triangle, instead I want you to be happy with both of us, I know how you feel with everything that's happened, I even know about her suicide attempt. Please Finn, I don't want you to look back and think that you made the biggest mistake of your life." Finn never thought anyone would make this option in their love life, date two girls at the same time? To him it didn't feel right, but Lucia was determined to stick with her statement.

"Lucia, do you really want me to do this?" Finn had to confirm this, he couldn't believe what he heard, but he had to say what he said to prove if it's true or not.

"Yes Finn, you may date her. I trust you." Finn wasn't dreaming, it was all true what she said, she wanted him to date, both her and Marcy.

With her sentence said Finn left the hideout to think, however he was unaware that he was going towards Marcie's house. He finds out when he stands right in front of Marceline's door and knocks on the door. She answered.

"Hi Finn." She said cheerily.


	12. Chapter 12

**To all the readers I gotta thank you for the reviews and the views, it really keeps me going, anyway I have a little secret, chapter 13 it's finished and you will expect the unexpected, the chapter is gonna be like... Well I don't know but you can ask me to either put it on today or wait tomorrow. So without further ado. Here's your next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Lovers Reunite?

Finn was standing right in front of his ex girlfriend's door, or soon to be girlfriend. Gulping and shaking, Finn had to suck it up, he had to do this for Lucia.

"Marcy I was wondering, could you and I hang out for a bit, I wanna take you out on a picnic." Finn said.

Marcy was stunned by his words, he wanted to go out on a picnic with her? Trying to understand his intentions, she asks a couple of questions.

"Well that's great but, where we'll we go? I mean I can't stay out in the sun, I'll incinerate if that happens." She asked. She felt as if something was wrong.

"I found a place where the sun can't shine down on you, don't worry I'll bring something's that'll protect you from the sun." To which he answered. She had the sun situation sorted out, but what if people interrupted them, or a wild animal tries to attack them?

"Y'know I can't be around people or animals without something happening, what if a wild animal was bleeding and I go into an uncontrollable bloodlust rage?" She questioned. She did have a point, what if someone had the stench of blood lingering on their bodies?

"No people or animals ever come by. It's pretty much deserted but the territory there looks beautiful and healthy." He had answered her question once again. It seemed to good to be true, with that she asked the biggest question of all.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Marcy didn't want to say those words. She wanted to ask why, then maybe if it was in his voice, she would be able to find tones of deception sneakily coming out of his voice.

"I want things to start over, make things new, if you don't believe me you can suck my blood or whatever you wanna put me through, deal?" He concluded with their answer.

"Deal." Marcy had smiled at him. She was going to have a picnic with Finn, for her it was a chance to repair their relationship. They went and made a couple of sandwiches and brought along strawberries, apples and cherries.

They walked to the picnic destination and what Finn said was true. The grass was greener than the surrounding grasslands that he lived around. The sun didn't show at all, but it felt warm like the sun. The feeling didn't affect Marcy at all. It's been a long time since Marceline felt the warmth of the sun, but the sun itself kept her away, a little exposure to the sun itself would end her life.

As they found their spot they sat down, opened the basket, and began to eat. A couple of minutes later they began to talk to each other.

"Finn, I have to thank you for the picnic, everything's delicious." Marcy smiled at him while devouring the red off a strawberry. She felt comfortable around him now. With Finn's anger dissipating and the murderous rage fading away, they're actually getting closer to each other.

"Thanks Marcy, that means a lot." Finn looked down to the ground, the words Lucia spoke echoed in his head repeatedly. He was sweating a bit, what would she say, how would she act if he told her?

"Finn is their something wrong, you don't look like yourself." Marcy was concerned, this was supposed to be a nice and peaceful picnic but there was something in the air.

"There's something I need to tell you, Lucia and I talked about something, it was about us, she wants me to date her and you at the same time. I don't know if I want to do it." Finn had to be honest, he couldn't absorb the burden on his own. But maybe if Marceline rejects him for saying that, who is he to judge?

"Finn I know it seems unfair but does it bother you if both of us agreed?" Finn's eyes widened in shock, did she agree with Lucia? Lucia and Marcy were on the same terms with each other. Finn couldn't do anything about it now. He was forced to let nature take its course.

"I'm heading to the hideout soon, maybe you wanna come with me, perhaps you could meet Lucia, and maybe have a little chat." Finn suggested, but in that moment he was oblivious to the family feud they had. He went back to the hideout, with Marceline following him. He had to tell her about the true history of the Abadeer's rivalry with Lucia's family. The truth finally comes out.

"Marcy, do you know how your father became ruler if the Night O Sphere?" Finn was starting to regret what he said, but he had to go along with it.

"No, he was ruler before I was born. I think he pretty much won by election." Marcy said. She felt Finn was leaving something out, it sounded like he knew something about his rise to the title known as the 'Lord of Evil'.

"Your father had won through terror and treachery. Lucia's father was one of the people who your father went up against. Lucia's father actually cared for the people there. But somehow her father was executed by your father. It wasn't just him, but anyone who didn't want him to rule, people who knew the truth about your father, and there's one more thing, Lucia's sister, she was murdered by you, she saw it right in front of her.

Marcy was shaking at this point, the truth about her father, it all started to make sense. She saw small rebellions against Hunson's rule, people driven to madness and despair, the environment just plain lifeless, as if everything was slowly wilting right in front of her eyes. The worse part of it was that she was oblivious to everything in front of her.

They arrived at the hideout. Lucia was reading something, it looked like a spell book.

"Lucia we're home." Finn said as he sat down on the chair.

"Oh welcome home Finny, I see you brought a guest, that vampire, what was her name again?" Lucia knew well who she was, this was a test to see if she can trust her.

"I'm Marceline, I came to say I'm sorry about what happened and I'm sorry about your sister." Marcy was apologetic right now. She wanted to make things right by her. After hearing the truth coming from Finn, she was devastated about how much she suffered.

"My sister, where's her grave?" She asked, she wanted to confirm something, she didn't know how to go about it. A couple of days before, she felt a familiar presence lingered around this land. She couldn't quite put her hand on it, the only clue was that this presence was close to her, and it felt like a part of her family.

"Your sister's buried somewhere around here, it's where a Princess Beautiful was buried, but I can barely remember where it was." What Marcy said was true, she hasn't been in that graveyard in awhile, but there were a lot of other graveyards she went, it seems that the graveyard Lucia wants to go faded from her mind.

Finn perked up, he knows that place far to well, it was when he tried to get princess hair for the tree witch, she threatened to suck Jake into her bottomless bottom unless he gets hair to cover her bald spot.

"I know that place, I remember where it is." He spoke. Hope for evidence wasn't lost for Lucia. She grabbed shovels and told Finn to lead the way. Her intentions onto going to her sisters grave were written with suspicion. Something was going on, and the question of honor was 'what is it'.

They arrived at the grave site where they found a tombstone who's name was entitled to Myra Tenebris. They started to dig and find out if this 'Myra' character was dead.

Minutes later, they find the casket and opened it. The body of Myra was lying there but the problem was that her body wasn't reduced to a skeleton.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't her body be rotting or something?" Finn asked. Finn was right and Lucia grabbed the body to examine it closely. A wig falls out of her head and came to a reasonable conclusion.

"It's a fake. This body is a fake. She isn't dead. She's alive, Myra's alive!" Lucia bursted with happiness, her sister is alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13 is finally here, this is where things go a little different, don't worry things will have a good ending, now here's chapter 13**

Chapter 13: Unexpected Twist

Lucia was filled with joy, her sister wasn't dead after all these years. The body was a fake, but all that joy changed. Why didn't Myra come back for her, why did she abandon her when Lucia needed her the most?

"If she was alive, why didn't she come back for me? Why did she leave me all alone?" Lucia then walked back to the hideout to think. Finn came to her bedroom to talk to her.

"I'm really sorry about what you found out Lucia, is there anything I can do for you?" He asked. She looked at him and answered.

"Bring Marceline in, I want both of you to hear me out." Finn did as he was told. Bringing Marcy in, Lucia explained her plan.

" My father died trying to take care of his people, and he was slain by Hunson Abadeer, I want to avenge him, since I know he's immortal I have found this, she showed a glowing red and black gem and attaches it to her dagger. She demonstrates its power by thrusting it. Once she did, a beam of energy with a sword like structure hit a flower that she kept in her room. The flower wilted and died instantly.

"This is the gem of the dead, this gem has been used to bring death upon anyone, including immortals. I will avenge my father with this. I want your help. Are you in or out?"

Marcy was the first to speak "I'm in." After hearing the truth about her father's rule and how he abused his power she looked at him in a whole new way. He was a brute, a tyrant, a monster. Finn agreed after her.

"We bring him to the land of OOO, we cannot risk damaging more of the Night O Sphere as it is now.

"I need to prepare some things on my own, you two wait here." Lucia said. She left the hideout and ventured somewhere similar, from there she found a similar figure standing in front of her.

The mysterious figure spoke "Are the preparations complete?" The voice was female.

"Yes, soon the plan will fall into effect and you will get what you want." Lucia deviously smirked.

"Good, and one piece of advice. If you have no use for something, make sure you dispose of it properly, if its been used too much." Lucia caught up to the idea.

"I understand." And with that, she goes to a place of interest and waits.

Meanwhile:

Marcy and Finn stood up facing each other and had their conversation.

"Have you thought about Lucia's offer, about dating both of us?" She asked. Marcy wanted to date Finn, but secretly, she wanted him to date one of them.

"I've thought about it and I made a decision. I can't do it. Jake's family raised me to be a honest, hardworking, and loyal man. And I became that, but if I do that, if I date both of you, if I let myself make this choice, then what am I? I'll be the opposite of what I was raised to be. I'll be some sort of pervert who likes dating as much girls as he wants. And if I go deeper than that, I would be hurting the people that I love, and I would be hurting you. Even if both sides agree, what happens if I get carried away with all this?" Finn made his decision, he chose to be a honest man instead of a cheater.

Marcy smiled, after what he said, she knows that the boy she first met wasn't gone. He still lived on, learning from his mistakes instead of repeating them. What mattered to her the most is that either he chose her or Lucia, he would still be a noble and honorable man. But what concerned her was his question about him hurting people.

"Finn I know you well, you would never hurt anyone." Marcie's voice was shaky, she remembered that night. Finn spoke once more.

"Marcy I remember hurting you and PB for what happened. I also had these thoughts." Finn was ashamed of what he was going to say.

"Finn what type of thoughts have you been having?" She asked. Once those words escaped from her lips, he finally revealed his thoughts to Marcy.

"I think about things I shouldn't be thinking about, we're hugging, touching each others bodies, kissing." Marcy then interrupted.

"But we do that all the time when we were dating, how's it different from what we did before?"

"We were naked Marcy, and I was putting my thing in you. I don't know what came over me but I can't get it out of my head, no matter how hard I try. It's just too much!"

"Let's go, maybe once this is over, you can take the time to think things through." Marcy had carried Finn to the destined location for where they'll face The Lord of Evil.

Lucia was there before them. She set up everything they needed, they were ready to put the tyrannical madman in his place. Saying the chant and witnessing his arrival, Marcy and Lucia hid in the shadows.

Hunson stretched and grinned evilly at Finn.

"Ahh Finn, to what do I owe this pleasure." His eyes, pure evil, he hasn't changed a bit. Finn remained calm and had an angry look on his face.

"Before I kill you, I want to ask you something." Finn said this in an emotionless tone.

Hunson laughed at his threat, he didn't take it seriously, he knew Finn was just a mortal who had courage and strength, but he believed he was too superior. "And what would that be boy? What is it?"

Finn's anger was soon rising. "Was it because of your rule and orders that you slaughtered the Tenebris family?!"

Hunson still remained calm even after finding out the truth. He keeps his cocky grin on his face, pushing Finn's anger even further.

"I ASKED YOU IF IT'S TRUE!" Finn was yelling at this point, his calm demeanor was really getting to him.

"So, someone told you hmm. They don't you the 'hero of OOO' for nothing, it seems you really are special to people's eyes." He stood there, all relaxed and calm.

"So... It IS TRUE." He clenched his fists tightly in anger, he couldn't believe what he heard. He tore families and innocents apart for his own satisfaction.

"Not just him, many people died just so. Eliminating people who stand in your way of all the things you want, that is what a true ruler should do, a ruthless madman, a tyrant, is what a ruler should represent. Now that you finally uncovered the secret, I can say for certain that every denizen of the Night O Sphere has finally betrayed me." His smile still existed, his cruel reality which others see as dementia, took over him. The innocents cower in fear of that reality. Many rebellions took place there, but all have failed, they tried to reach new light, but alas they died in vain all those years. But tonight, they will be avenged.

"Do not speak further of this." Finn's voice was seething and dripping with hatred. It was then Hunson's smile dissapeared and his face was now serious.

"Then we'll talk with action instead, no more words hmm." His eyes shifted to a more demonic form.

Finn who unsheathes his sword charges at Hunson, who charges at him as well.

Hunson throws a left hook, aiming for the boys face, he missed and Finn had cut his left shoulder blade as a result. Tentacles emerge from Hunson's right hand and wraps around Finn. He then throws the hero right in the air, Finn breaks free, he plunges a tentacle with his sword and was sliding down, Finn then kicked The Lord of Evil right in the face. He falls down to the ground. Hunson had then kicked Finn off of him and grew into his enlarged form. He slams a fist down to the hero, hitting its mark, smoke had covered the spot where his fist had pounded into.

Finn was lying there, he then got up and brushed his shoulder. Finn ran to Hunson climbing his foot and stabbing his thigh, Hunson then tried to flick him off but to no avail. Finn jumped up and his blade plunged into his hip. He falls down the ground. Lucia had then started to slowly walk with the dagger infused with the gem of death on her hand.

'Rrgh, this isn't happening.' Hunson thought. A human boy overpowering him, The Lord of Evil was at Finn's mercy.

Finn mercilessly punched Hunson in the face repeatedly, black blood was coming out of him, Hunson actually felt pain.

Hunson sprung up and put Finn in a bear hug. Lucia with the dagger slowly walked toward the two and before any of them could react, she thrusted the blade, a thunderbolt shot through Hunson and Finn.

Finn slowly looked at Lucia and after what he felt everything just changed.

"Lucia... why, how could you do this to me?" Finn was now struggling to stay awake, the attack pierced right through him. And after all the trust he put in her, he remembered now. This is the same feeling he felt not too long ago.

"Finn, you were in my way, I had to do it, my vengeance was right in front of me, and you were just a little burden." She said sadistically. Who would've thought, a sweet and loving woman could turn into something evil.

"I... loved you, I... trusted you... why?" Finn was getting weaker. She then answered and what she said, just broke his heart entirely.

"You actually think I LOVED you?! Finn after I heard you could stand up to one of many powerful creatures in this land. I thought to myself 'How could I get this pathetic human to kill someone I hate?' The answer was quite simple, find him and make him mine, make him feel good around me, I even fucked you a couple of times to make sure you wouldn't leave. After I suggested that you date me and that vampire, I thought 'kill two birds with one stone.' I bring her here and she dies with her miserable father. You were nothing but a pawn to my plan, the perfect plaything."

Finn fell down with tears flooding down his eyes.

Hunson clutched his chest, and tried to run, but he was blocked by a mysterious figure, and Finn still clinging to his life saw the figure completely.

"M... My... Myra." He saw Lucia's sister blocking his way. Myra slashed at Hunson's chest and with another swipe, she slits his throat. Life was slowly vanishing from him.

Myra stood taller than Lucia, her hair was long and black. Her body was actually far sexier than Lucia's she wore a crimson red dress that exposed her back and hugged her breasts nicely. Her beautiful blue eyes glistened in the moonlight.

Both of them slowly made their way to Finn, with the obvious intention of killing Finn, it was then a certain vampire grabbed him and flew him to the Candy Kingdom for serious medical attention.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Betrayal

After three weeks of serious medical attention and several surgeries, Finn wakes up only to see Marcy, Jake and Bubblegum looking at him.

"Ugh... Ooh what happened?" Finn asked. He was groggy from that attack. Marceline explained everything about what happened, her fathers death, the betrayal of Lucia and the encounter with Myra. Finn was crying now, he couldn't take it anymore, all this betrayal and trust had gotten to him, he saw a scalpel near him and tried to reach it but he didn't had enough strength to reach it. Jake realizing what he's trying to do, moves the scalpel away from him.

"Finn this isn't the way, you can't solve your problems just by killing yourself."

"I can't do this anymore, why does everyone keep doing this to me?! I don't know what to do anymore,

Whatever you're going through I'm gonna stick by you, we'll go this together, I won't let you go through that again." Finn sniffled and Jake hugged him. Marcy and Bubblegum walked out to talk for a bit. Marceline was the first to speak.

"I can't believe this, I mean, just what kind of person would do something like that, it's just cruel." Marcy felt sorry for Finn, someone who he truly loved comes into his life and used him, right from under his nose.

"Marceline, you already know the answer, we did. We shouldn't have done it. We knew Finn loves you and after that night, I came along and screwed things up big time."

"We need to find those two, knowing Finn, he'll obviously want to join too. I don't blame him for wanting too."

"But what did they want with your father, and why did they want Finn into the mix?"

"I already told you, revenge. Lucia wanted revenge for my dad killing hers. They used Finn to take down my father, because he was the only one who could best him. And I think they wanted this." She showed the amulet, she remembers the user being affected by chaotic evil.

"The necklace?! How did you get it?"

"When the girls were walking towards Finn, I saw the necklace and stole it from under their noses."

"Marceline, this 'gem of death' it affected your father and killed him, but why isn't Finn dead, he's the only mortal who survived that."

"I dunno, but its a miracle that he's still alive, but right now all that matters is that we stop those two."

"But what do they want now, I mean they got their revenge, so what else could they want now?"

"They want to succeed where their father failed, to take over the Night O Sphere, but they might need the necklace for it."

"Let's just hope that Finn will be ok. I don't want him to die, I hope he'll pull through this."

Meanwhile:

Myra had tried to find the necklace that they needed, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Bring the vampire here and not trying to restrain her, you're really slow minded, and not only that, she gets away with the necklace." Myra said. She was happy about the death of Hunson, but their plan wasn't complete, it was far from it.

"Oh come on, at least The Lord of Evil is dead, and I actually used the human boy to help me." Lucia said. Scratching the back of her head, she felt proud of herself.

"By twisting his heart and having sex with him? You acted like a complete bitch. You could've used your magic to manipulate him, instead of doing that, it would've been easier that way." Myra had a point, magic would've been easier instead of all of those things.

"Oh whatever, he was a good fuck, and easy to convince. It wasn't even a real hassle." Lucia smirked at the thought, but there was something wrong with her. After stabbing Hunson with Finn, there was something about that experience that's bugging her. Could it have been from hurting Finn? Was all those things she said true, or was it just a lie. When she was walking toward Finn, her heart was feeling heavy and her body was shivering but she didn't show it.

"The vampire was seen flying at the dreadful Candy Kingdom, since she has the necklace, we pay her a visit." Myra walked toward the kingdom with Lucia following as well. Her thoughts were troubling her.

'How could I do that, is this what I truly feel? This can't be, I'm evil right? So why do I feel like this? Wait it was that day, I remember now, he said that I was misunderstood, not evil. He loved me and I used him, the boy who stood up for what's right and I betrayed him. Ugh why am I like this?!'

Meanwhile:

Finn got up from the hospital bed, feeling unusually healthy, he puts on his clothes, grabbed his weapons and walked out of the room. With a angry look on his face he sets out for one objective, kill Myra and Lucia.

He walks out of the kingdom, walking in front of the kingdoms entrance. He was unaware someone was shadowing him.

Walking to a familiar place, Finn recognizes it. The place where Hunson fell and Lucia's betrayal. Seeing the place filled him with anger, he looked around and saw Hunson's body lying on the ground.

It was lifeless, not even moving a muscle, however something completely shocks him. He heard breathing, that gem of death, it wasn't effective, after weeks of just lying there on the cold ground Hunson was still breathing. And then something else happens. His eyes were opening. He's barely alive, he couldn't bring him to any hospital's in OOO, knowing full well he'll suck the souls out of the people, and people of the Night O Sphere would use his injury to their advantage and kill him, not only that, more chaos would ensue.

He opens a pouch filled with medical supplies, he dressed, cleansed, patched and closed his wounds. The treatment was somewhat effective, he at least had the ability to speak.

"Finn... (cough) what happened to me?" Hunson had suffered some memory loss from that fight Finn having a hero heart tells him everything. And Hunson's actions were completely different.

He sat up and clutched his head in guilt, all the atrocities he had committed had started to haunt him. It seems that the fight had given him a reality check. He wasn't the tyrannical overlord anymore, he was going to repair everything that he destroyed.

"How can I make things right I mean... how can I erase my past mistakes?" Hunson was disappointed in himself.

"It's hard to figure out, but you'll find the answer when you get there." Finn said.

Finn stood up and walked away, not even thinking about turning back to face Hunson.

"Your wounds will heal soon, wait here for a couple minutes and you'll be moving like your old self." Finn said emotionlessly.

"Where are you going?" Hunson asked. There was this strange feeling, something he didn't see in the hero before.

"Lucia and Myra, I'm going to find them and finish what I started." And with that, Finn had walked away, only to see a familiar figure floating towards him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Confrontation

Finn walked only to see Marceline following him. She crossed her arms and looked at him. She had an idea on what he was going to do, but it was best to hear him out.

"Where do you think you're going, you just got out of the hospital?!" Marcy didn't mean to yell, after what happened with Lucia and Myra, and almost dying, she was getting more concerned with his well being.

"You know where I'm going Marcy, don't try to stop me. Lucia has to pay for everything she did. I'm going to finish this." Finn was determined to carry out his deed.

"Finn, I know you wanna do this, but let me help you, you almost died once I can't let you do the same thing again. If you die, I'm dying with you." He understood what she was saying, even after everything that's happened she would stick by him, even until death.

Finn then walked toward the path although Marcy was about to question him about how he could find the sisters, he spoke.

"If we follow this path, it'll take us to them, if they saw you carrying me to the Candy Kingdom, then we'll be able to cut em off there."

"But why would they want to go there, they got their revenge on my dad." Marceline questioned.

"Maybe to finish the job, it's obvious that they wanted to kill your dad, they also want to kill you and me. What if they wanted to succeed where their father failed? But they couldn't rule it entirely without the Night O Sphere amulet, my guess is that they want the amulet as well."

"But that gem of death, it should've killed you and dad, how could you survive that?" That gem came back to their memories, it should've killed them but the question was; why couldn't it carry out the deed.

"It's hard to explain, when I was stabbed I was dying slowly and because of my short exposure to it I was able to survive." Finn was starting to realize and recall the power of the gem.

"But that flower, it died instantly, so why didn't you die like how the plant did?" Marcy was confused at this point.

"Since it was a plant and not a person or an animal, it died instantly. I believe that prolonged exposure is the key to killing people. Since what happened last time wasn't long enough, it must've wounded me and your dad severely. I just needed the blade to stay on my body a little longer for it to kill me." The explanation made more sense, since people are more resilient to plants, Finn and Hunson were able to survive.

Marcy changed the subject "Finn, are you ok, I mean I just... you're not yourself right now, you look so angry."

Finn took a deep breath and spoke "Honestly no, when I met Lucia, all I thought was revenge, but when I got to know her all that changed, I started to fall in love with her, and when I heard about her father, I felt sorry for her, her and I had a brief physical relationship and then it changes to a real one. When I was going to kill your dad, she does the most awful thing to me. I don't want to deny it, but she's pure evil. I even wanted to kill myself for what happened. But now, I just want to finish this once and for all."

Marceline tackled Finn into a hug, she felt so guilty, she drove him to Lucia. She sniffles a bit. "Finn, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I want to make things right." Finn returned the hug and smiled at her.

"You already did Marcy, you don't have to do more for me." Finn said trying to comfort her. He even kissed her on the forehead to assure her.

"When all this is over, what'll happen with y'know... us?" Marcy said. She wanted to know if they're still friends or they could become more than that.

"In this case, we're gonna find out, but hopefully things will turn for the better." Finn answered. He broke the hug and walked forward to his desired destination.

Meanwhile:

Lucia and Myra were sitting on a stone, resting their eyes. Lucia woke up first.

Yawning and stretching she speaks. "Three whole weeks without even moving a muscle, I'm so gonna kill someone today. Now where did Myra get off to?" She looked around and saw Myra behind her.

Myra didn't say anything and got up. She stretched and walked to the Candy Kingdom, at the same path that Finn and Marceline were taking.

"Myra where are you going? We're suppose to head back to the Night O Sphere." Lucia informed Myra. They were suppose to head back to the Night O Sphere and announce The Lord of Evil's demise.

"What are you, some kind of idiot?" She scolded. Myra had something else planned.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucia was basically angry at the comment.

"For one, the people need evidence of Hunson's death, and that necklace is just what we need. The hero might be expecting us to go there, do we walk straight into an ambush, no. Since the vampire has the necklace, the hero will be with her at all times. All we need to do is separate those two, we do that by invading the Candy Kingdom, Finn would be distracted by all this destruction and we'll be able to take it, right from under his nose. It's been three weeks, it's obvious he's recovered from the injury. He'll be after us to protect this worthless place. The vampire may have taken him there for medical attention, and when you told him about our grudge against the Abadeer bloodline, it's obvious that he'll stop us. We go after the necklace first. Lets go."

They started to walk toward the Candy Kingdom, not saying a thing. A couple minutes later, Myra looked around and suspicion flooded her mind. She jumped to a nearby tree, while Lucia took a few steps forward, she activated a tripwire that caused an explosion.

"Sneak attack perfectly timed and executed." Finn said emerging from the shadows.

"I can't believe she walked right into that. It was worth the time to set it." Marcy said smirking at what she just saw. But what happened next was somewhat surprising.

"Ow... Ow... Ow... Ow!" Lucia emerged from the smoke. Her outfit was burned and left in tatters. She used to wear a black dress, but now she wore a purple cloak that was now burned up. The bottom was more burned than the top.

Myra was leaning on the tree, folding her arms, seeing her sister caught in an explosion with a disappointed look plastered on her face.

"You were hit directly Lucia? That was pathetic." Myra was actually more tactical and strategic than Lucia.

"Hey Myra, if you had enough time to dodge that, you could've tipped me off too!" Lucia was infuriated that Myra didn't warn her.

"It served you right for not being on your toes, be actually aware and you'll live longer." Myra said in an apathetic tone. She acted like she didn't care.

"Ugh not only was it hot, it completely ruined my clothes and that was my favorite cloak!" Lucia was looking at the Finn and Marcy.

"I thought you were waiting for us at the Night O Sphere, such a shame. Truly you have some intelligence, unlike my sister here, you could've been ruling with us, having the lands kissing up to you like that, but due to her constant mistakes, you're still goody-goody. Now then, about that trap remember, plans can easily backfire if a small mistake happens. You should really run and plan your next tactic."

Lucia was chuckling softly until she heard something that got her angry.

"Myra! What did you mean 'unlike my sister here' huh?!"

"This is just what I'm talking about you idiot." Myra was annoyed with her sister at this point.

Lucia shook the comment off her head and spoke "Oh by the way, when it comes to the dead, do you bury them or what? Because it'll be a problem if you did. Knowing Myra, she'll probably be wanting to be digging for that prize of hers, he was already dead, seriously he went down like it was nothing, what happened to all the fun in that?" Lucia had a cocky smile, with the persona to boost.

"Big talk, coming from the girl who got blown up by the hero and the man's daughter." Myra said. Lucia felt as if she was on cloud nine, Myra just brought back to earth.

Lucia growled at her and shouted "Myra, shut the hell up!" All that bravado came back to her when she faced Finn and Marcy.

"Well if you want revenge on us it won't happen. We're just too powerful for you, we had our moments Finny, you may be big in there but you're starting to get rusty, and I bet you wanted to fuck the vampire don't you?"

Finn's blood was boiling with anger "Don't you dare insult her, especially after what you did!" Finn had to pretend that Hunson was dead. If they found out at this time, they'll be running off.

"Aww the bond between father and daughter, and the hero falls for her once again. Heh what a joke." Lucia was close, she wanted to anger Finn, if he's angered she could use that to her advantage.

"You piece of..." Marcy interrupted him and tried to calm him down, but nothing was working.

"You're not going to actually forgive her for what she did huh? No wonder why you're so easy to use." Lucia did it and Finn came running towards her with the clear intention of killing her. Finn and Lucia charged at each other, while Marcy and Myra stood still, and thus the final showdown begins.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16 this is the fight between Finn, Marcy and Lucia & Myra. First up thank you to all the viewers who actually read my fanfic I thought it wouldn't turn up right but I see it getting a little better, also thanks for the thirty three reviews and 4k views. So without any further announcements here's chapter 16**

Chapter 16: Final Showdown

Finn had taken his sword out and stabbed it to the ground, he leaps up and kicks Lucia in her face. She stumbles to the ground and rolls to her left, from that position she got up and sweep kicked Finn to the ground, who was running toward her and trying to use his sword to stab her face.

Both stood up, Lucia took her dagger that had the gem of death in its center. The dagger evolved into a blade that turned black with red electrical sparks surrounding the outside. Finn's eyes widened in surprise, a dagger turns into a sword right before his eyes. The gem must've merged with the blade.

She swings at Finn, he dodges while moving back, his back hitting a tree, Lucia had tried to cut him, but he rolled out of the way, it cut the tree in half, it was dying, the leaves were changing and the tree itself was turning black as if it was on fire.

Finn kicks Lucia right in the back, and she rolled to the ground as a result, the sounds of swords clashing had filled the area, no doubt scaring nearby animals. They clashed once more, Finn found an opening and punched her in the ribs, it was then followed up by a knee to the gut and an elbow to the face, she then hit her face on a tree. Finn ran up jumped and kicked her face, the tree broke apart and dust surrounded the two.

Meanwhile:

Marcy and Myra had watched the fight from a view. They then looked at each other, resisting the urge to beat each other to death, for now.

"I'll give credit to the boy, he actually has skill, for a human." Marcy then asked a question.

"How are you still alive after all that? You should've been dead after all that." It didn't occur in her head until now.

"After you attacked me, I took the form of a snake that slithered out of my heart, I then saw you bury my remains, I took the liberty of taking a new vessel to carry out my deed to renew my original body, so I can wreak havoc across the lands. The person who was my vessel, died when I had no further use of him. The way he squirmed and cried for mercy, such a soothing melody to my ears."

"Now that I know how you survived, I won't make the same mistake again, I'll kill you, but this time, I won't be holding back." Marcy said.

Myra sighed, then spoke "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to have all the fun I want with the human boy. His body is mine."

Myra and Marcy flew up in the sky and fought in the air. Myra took off her cloak and she was wearing a grey tank top with black leather jeans and combat boots. Both extended their claws and started to slash at each other. Myra cut Marceline by the shoulder and elbowed her to the ground, Marcy was still in the air and flew at Myra. Marcy punched her in the face, causing Myra to fly away from her, regaining her balance, she used her claws to stab her stomach, Marcy grabbed her wrists and delivered painful knees to the jaw. Both slammed into the ground, with chunks of rocks and dust surrounding the crash site.

With Finn and Lucia:

Lucia had started to use the gems thunderbolt spears to attack Finn, after being bested in close combat, she decided to go for long range attacks.

Finn jumped and took cover behind a boulder. He had a thought 'If I don't end this soon, the terrain will change around here. He examined his surroundings, most of it was dead.

He took out a crossbow and took an arrow with an explosive tip. He aimed it at the mountain and shot the arrow. It exploded causing a rockslide, Since Lucia was focused on avoiding the falling rocks. Finn was able to reload and shoot an arrow that caused a smoke cloud to emerge. Her sight now useless to the smoke, Finn charges at her and delivers a punch to the face and slams her to the ground, he feels the sword she had and took it. The sword with the gem of death was now in Finn's hand. Lucia tackled Finn and flew him up to the sky, Finn punched Lucia, grabbed her by the throat and they began to descend down to the edge of a nearby cliff. Both dazed and struggling to get up, Finn had shot a lightning spear that stabbed Lucia in the heart.

Lucia was feeling the sharp excruciating pain emanating from her chest. She coughed up blood. Her eyes were wide but were slowly closing. Finn had walked closer to Lucia, the blade plunging deeper as a result. Lucia was too weak to even make a single sound. When they came in contact face to face, her eyes were shut completely, her struggling suddenly stopped, the blade was on her for too long, Lucia was finally dead. He retracted the lightning spear and saw Lucia fall off a cliff to the river below.

'Now to help Marcy.' He thought. He rushed to see where Myra and Marceline were fighting.

Myra had grabbed Marceline by the throat and threw her to the ground. She slowly walked up to her.

Marcy immediately got up and slashed the side of her neck, and caused her to tumble down the steep hill.

"Ohh when I kill you, I'll make sure Finn dies slowly, or I could use him as my personal sex slave." Myra was playing mind games with Marceline.

Marcy had started to charge and dig her claws into her throat. Myra was gagging at the feeling. Marcy then threw her to the ground. Myra somehow got back up, and with more anger Marcy stuck her hand in Myra's chest. And she fell lifeless.

A snake slithered out of Myra's mouth and tried to escape, but was severed by Marcie's claws.

Finn ran only to see Marcy alive and Myra dead. Witnessing this, Finn hugged Marceline and kissed her. They both saw Myra with symbols writing itself from her body.

Myra's dead body exploded with Finn and Marcy in the blast radius, but somehow, Hunson came and used his power to shield everything from the explosion.

Looking at Finn and Marceline he said "Figured this would a good step to make things right." Hunson then went back to the Night O Sphere.

Finn carried Marcy to her home, he sat her down on her bed. Finn was about to walk until she grabbed his hand and kissed him. Tonight was the night. The night where Finn's lewd dreams of having sex with Marceline become a reality.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well the story has finally come to an end, sorry about the epilogue being short, I wanted to complete the story as soon as I could. I wanna thank everyone who read my fanfiction. And as to all the authors out there or soon to be authors, I hope you good folk write your imaginations on this site, but make sure you really try hard. This is the end. So tell me what you thought. But please no flames, no criticism I don't really like all that. Here's the ending.**

Epilogue

It has been exactly five years ever since the fight with Lucia and Myra. After the experience some things had changed for the better. Things were finally at peace.

Hunson Abadeer had reclaimed his throne and gave more freedom to its people. He made reparations to the Night O Sphere, the people at first were distrusting toward Hunson but overtime, Hunson had finally gained their trust.

The Night O Sphere had prospered more than ever. It soon became a controlled chaotic paradise for demons everywhere. It was now a somewhat bearable place to live. He was now a respected ruler to all.

Jake and Lady had raised their children to a point where they can take care of themselves. They even got apartments. After a week T.V even got up to get his own apartment as well. Both Jake and Lady had finally started to become a married couple. The wedding was beautiful, even the reception. Everyone of their friends were there to celebrate this momentous occasion.

Princess Bubblegum had finally found Braco and restored him to his original self through unknown means, once he was restored she finally accepted him as his suitor and lover.

Finn and Marcy had rekindled their past relationship with each other. Being on a couple of dates and hanging out more than usual, the relationship was not only repaired, but strengthened. Finn was finally able to trust her again.

After a couple of years, Finn had decided to proposed to Marceline. He asked for her fathers blessing first, he gladly accepts. Hunson was grateful that someone like Finn came into his life, if it wasn't for him, things wouldn't have been going his way in the near future.

As time passed, Finn discovers that Marceline was pregnant with Finn's child. Finn had finally popped the question, with tears in her eyes Marceline said yes and hugged him tightly. They were happy that they would be together.

After the baby was born, they discover it was a healthy baby boy. After dreaming about the pillow world, Finn names the child Jay. Even though he couldn't remember anything about the dream, the name came to him on a whim.

Happily enjoying their married life and being a parent to a child, Finn and Marcy look forward to what the future has to hold. Whatever happens, they know that they'll stick by each other, no matter what it takes.

End


End file.
